Recognition
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: A bunch of unconnected drabbles and one-shots about Ene, Actor and Takane and occasionally Azami. Mentions of romance but only if you squint. Ch6. Kano had realized something while speaking to the virus, she was a female version of himself.
1. Chapter 1

Ene shifted uncomfortably on the computer screen. Shintaro was slobbering away on his bed and Kano had just come in. He was so... so familiar... Of course she knows him from the festival but there is just something about him–everything– that reminds her of something. She only saw him once so why? His body language and tone of voice are so familiar, it itches the back of her skull and digs into it over and over and over again.

Kano's posture dropped slightly, he put his right hand into his pocket and his eyes were downcast and narrowed–almost as if he was glaring at Shintaro and Kano wore a minuscule, almost-not-there scowl. Then, he noticed her. He straightened his back took his hand out of his pocket, and spread his arms in a 'welcoming' gesture, he raised his head slightly his eyes widened-though it retained that same hardness- and his scowl turned into a large grin.

"Ah Ene-chan... Is Shintaro-kun dead?" The ecru eyed boy inquired. She blinked and responded without thinking;

"Kisaragi just–" Damn! She forgot her 'Ene' voice, "I-I mean, Master is just being a lazy bum as always!" She added a school-girlish giggle afterward in hopes he didn't catch her mistake. Kano merely laughed, showing no sign he had heard her and she gave a soft sigh in relief.

"Hm... I see!" Kano laughed, it seems he's not the only 'Deceiver' in the Dan. He plopped himself down on the computer chair and grinned, "So how're you?" The blue cybernetic blinked owlishly. She looked down at her oversized sweater, went into a sitting position and kicked one of her legs up the repeated it with the other. She hasn't heard that question since Haruka was alive.

"I'm good, I guess." She played with the hem of her sleeve, as if she was finding the knitting very interesting all of a sudden. She looked up at him with her now large round blue eyes and pressed her lips together. Kano's smiled faltered a bit.

"Ene-chan? Are you okay?" Ene merely stared at him with that disturbing look on her face. "Uh..."

"Ah, why are you still here?" If Kano hadn't perfected his perfect mask it would have dropped and shattered on the floor. No wonder that bastard can't stand her!

"What?" He feigned mock-hurt. "Ene-chan doesn't like me?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate your... Company... But you staring like that is pretty odd." She cocked her head and moved near one of the files on the computer. "If I was human I probably would've thought 'He's creepy!' or something like that. Not that I mind, computers get stared at twenty-four seven, I'm pretty used to it." She was plucking through files, peeking in them and then tossing them away. "Oh! Here it is!" She brought him a file called 'Pig Marshmallows' and brought it to the middle of the screen. "You wanted Masters _**special**_ file. Right?"

Kano allowed a disgusted look to overtake his face. Ene thought it was rather cute of him to scrunch his nose up like a rabbit. "No, I do not want his porn, I wanna talk to you." Ene shot him an incredulous look.

"Me?"

"Yep!" He chirped.

"Why?" She said in a bland tone, as if he didn't trust him. Well, suspicion is good if you're facing a 'Deceiver' but fellow 'Deceivers' stick together.

"Well fellow liars should stick together right?" Her blank look slowly turned into a scowl as her eyes narrowed, and she folded her arms on her chest. She reminded him of his 'best friend' in his two brief months in high school.

"What do you want?" She dropped her 'Ene' voice. He smiled at her, she reminded him of Takane and he felt a slight squeezing in his chest as he wondered if she managed to confess to Haruka in time.

"Let's exchange lies!" He grinned, Ene blinked. "I'll tell you something then you tell me something." He clarified.

"I used to be a human." She said bluntly. Well, Kano wasn't expecting that.

"I've been turned into a monster." He said with a bitter smile.

"I've survived the end of the world."

"I was stabbed in the abdomen once. I had to watch as my intestines poured out of me." He saw the girl on the screen winch in sympathy.

"I was poisoned once, then another time I was strangled." She zipped her oversized blue jacket down to her collarbone and pointed at the heavy black and blue marks on her skin–err... Pixels or whatever.

"A monster swallowed my heart when I was younger. It told me to keep lying."

"I hate tomatoes." Kano blinked then he burst out laughing, Ene cracked a small smile as well.

-–—•

Shintaro awoke to the sight of Kano and Ene laughing and chatting like the best of friends.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**(A)MBBBAF(N)**

**I felt like writing a Drabble. It's bad I know. But... I love Ene so much.**

**More to come, drop a review if you like or have some ideas about what to do next.**


	2. ForThatChickWhoWon'tStopSpammingMe

Takane was a disappointment. She knew she was. She was ugly and undependable, she was a liar and was _way_ to stubborn, yeah yeah. She's heard it all before.

She figured it out when she started kindergarten, how much of a failure she was. All the other children were beautiful, they all had pretty bouncy hair and round, cheerful eyes. She didn't, her hair was flat and nothing special, she had eyes that were naturally slanted and narrowed and there were always deep bags etched on her face. She always felt awkward dealing with other children and their ample amount of energy while all she wanted was to _sleep_.

As she grew older she thought the reason mommy and daddy didn't come home was because she was broken. She slept too much and couldn't stay awake long enough to have a decent conversation. That was because, after they asked the doctor about why she was like this–_aworthlesswasteofpainandmoney_- And got the answer, they got distant and stopped trying to talk to her and coaxing her into getting pretty dresses and toys. Three months later they separated and neither of them wanted custody of her._ She drove her parents apart_.

She was a burden to grandma, so she tried to be a perfect little doll. It made grandma happy, having her dressed up in cute, frilly dresses with her flimsy hair done up nicely with braids and way-too-many bows. But then that grandma fell asleep too, one day. Grandma asked her to wake her up at five so she learn to bake cookies for her second grade class. Takane said 'Yes, she was going to!' She promised as she walked grandma to her bed and pulled her covers up. Takane _really_, really was gonna wake her up at five! But grandma _always_ helps her out and gives her the attention she doesn't deserve! So she thought giving grandma an extra five minutes would make her happy.

Then Takane tried to wake her up... But grandma was cold and wouldn't wake up. Takane called Nine-One-One right away.

Takane's next grandma-Alicia, was an officer from a far away country. Alicia was tough, but Takane could handle it. Takane thickened her skin and made sure no one could touch her again. She made sure her appearance wasn't anything special. It wasn't that hard, its not like her hair is special or exotic. It's just average black hair. She grew her bangs out so no one would have the misfortune to look at her _**unpleasant**_ eyes.

Then she met Haruka, fell head over heels, died and became Ene.

Her Ene form was much better, Takane thought grumpily.

Her blue hair was weird but really cute at the same time, like an Anime character or something. Her hair was wavy and had more life to it then when she was alive, it keeps out of her eyes too.

She didn't need sleep and she didn't have to worry about imperfections any more (Mom and dad would've been so happy) Ene had pretty eyes too. Large sapphire blue ones at that. She didn't have bags and her hair wasn't messy, (she was finally the doll that grandma wanted). She was finally pretty, she was _finally_ perfect.

Takane looked at her once-again imperfect hands and felt a grin creep on her face. Oh well, if she was perfect...

_"Woah! Marie-Suu! Look at deer!" An excited over active man-child hoped towards the creature._

_"C-coming!" The medusa put her knitting down and ran to join her first friend._

_"Big brother, what are you listening to?" The orange-haired idol sat next to her brother._

_"This? It's the new song I composed for your album."_

_"Seto! Don't get lost again okay?!" The leader called out, adjusting the heat on the stove. A faint duet of 'Yes ma'm!' was heard._

_"Takane-chan! What are you doing? Your face looks weird." Takane automatically pushed the deceiver from her face. He laughed and she growled._

_"Takane, you look like you're in a great mood today!" Her neck went red at the voice._

_"Shut up, Haruka!" She glowered playfully, then shrieking as he pulled her on his lap and rolled them closer to the barbecue._

If she was perfect the she would have never met these guys.

**(A)MBBBAF(N)**

**Well, this was rushed. ****I did this in a half hour. **

**I wasn't planning on posting anything today, it was supposed to be tomorrow or Saturday. But then I had a wonderful person spamming my PM inbox telling me to update and I then felt the need to not update 'till next month out of spite. **

**Haha, oh well. You can leave a review if you want. **

**Oh, I might take requests too. But then I'm sure this chapter lowered your expectations of me. Not that I was a great writer anyway...**

**Err, _soooo_ adieu!**


	3. Clue 1985 is an Awesome Movie

**It shouldn't be possible for a people to screw up so badly.**

(A)MBBBAF(N)

Takane blinked incredulously at the sight before her. "Ayano-chan?" Said brunet looked up sheepishly at the older girl, clutching the Logic test that had fallen out of her bag while she was strapping it over her shoulder.

"Yes, Takane-san?"

"Can you please explain to me, how the hell did you get a _five_ on the easiest test ever." It wasn't even a question, more like an iffy statement that she wasn't even expecting an answer to. "C'mon, tell me you fell asleep because it was boring as hell, then woke up and rushed to fill in the answers _or something_!" The taller girl blushed in embarrassment and looked down, as if finding the dirty grey(isn't it supposed to be white?) tiles underneath her very interesting.

"I thought it was pretty difficult..." She muttered, her face turning an unidentified shade of red. Takane just stared, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"No. No, it just can't be possible." She started shaking her head in a 'no' movement as if she was just told her family was turned into zombies and were keeping all the video games of the world hostage. Stepping back in horror she said, "No, it can't be possible, _how can you be stupider than me_?"

Ayano shot her a weak, withering glare. "I know it's bad," she buried her face into her scarf in humiliation, "You don't have to rub it in."

"... Uh, you want me to help you?" Ayano eyed her oddly.

"Is Haruka-San not here?"

Takane clicked her tongue, "Yeah. Left early for a hospital visit." The girl with permanently glaring eyes said, "Kisaragi left already?" Ayano nodded. "Well you have nothing to lose." Grabbing Ayano's hand roughly she pulled the girl in the direction of her house, ignoring the shouts cries of protest and the shouts of 'Help! I'm being kidnapped!'

-–—•

Shouting an 'I'm home!' To an empty house and watching as Ayano awkwardly took off her shoes and place by the door before stepping in hesitantly.

"If you want anything to eat," Takane pointed down one of the halls, "the kitchen's over there, help yourself to any of the ice-cream and chocolate in the fridge." Looking over her shoulder Takane's eyes widened. Ayano was pale and looking as if she was going to faint and pressing her pointer fingers together. "Are you okay?!" Ayano looked up and gulped, this was rather uncharacteristic of her.

"I'm fine," she gulped."I've never been to someone else's before though." Takane made a slight 'Oh' sound.

"Sorry, 'bout that." It was her turn to grinned sheepishly now. "If it makes you feel better I've never had somebody over."

"Really?" Takane scratched her cheek; her bitten uneven nails leavening little white marks.

"Yeah." They paused, an awkward silence falling over them. "Now let's see if I can help you with your crappy grades."

"Hey!"

-–—•

Sitting on the floor with Ayano and taking out the test, Takane looked at the first qeustion."Okay," She practically rolled her eyes, even she understood this! "Question One: _Assume 9 is twice 5; how will you write 6 times 5 in the same system of notation?_

_A. 27_

_B. 30_

_C. 24_

_D. Unknown/Not possible from the information given. _Why did you put 'D'?"

"W-well... How can nine be double five? And six times five is thirty, so giving you the nine is pointless... Unless they wanted wanted the answer to be related to nine... I don't get it!" Takane tapped her pencil on the paper.

"Lookie here." Takane gave a surprisingly clear explanation on why she was wrong, and how the answer was 'A' because _somehow_ five equals four and five tenths and four and five tenths times six is twenty seven. "The actual half of nine is four and five tenths which you _round_ to five, if you multiply four and five tenths by six the answer is twenty-seven."

"Oh! I see." She did, Takane was surprisingly clear with her words.

"Next one then, _At a family reunion were the following people: one grandfather, one grandmother, two fathers, two mothers, four children, three grandchildren, one brother, two sisters, two sons, two daughters, one father-in-law, one mother-in-law, and one daughter-in-law. But not as many people attended as it sounds. How many were there, and who were they? _How did you get twenty-five?"

"Well, there are two grandparents, two fathers, two mothers, four children, three grandchildren, three sibling, four more kids, three in-laws right? That is... Two plus four plus four plus three plus three plus, did I need another three?... Plus four plus... Three...That's twenty five right?"

"Yeah, that's twenty five but, there are seven people."

"_Huh?!_"

"There were two little girls and a boy, their parents, and their father's parents, totaling seven people." Ayano frowned, she didn't get it. "The two girls are the sisters and daughters, two of the grandchildren, the boy is the brother and one of the sons–the other is the father seeing that he is the grandparents son. The grandparents are the in-laws along with the mother, seeing that she married in." She drew a tree on a scrap paper explaining it all.

"I get it!" Ayano chirped. "How are you so good at this?"

"It's sorta like one of those American board games they used to make but not as fun."

"Really? Do you have it?"

"Yep _Clue_. I have the original movie too, from 1985."

"Can we watch? Please!" Charging her bishoujo powers to the max, Ayano widened her eyes, clasped her hands together and pouted. Takane sat uncomfortably, avoiding Ayano's eyes as she swore rose petals were forming around the girls head.

"That's not gonna work on me." The older girl sighed. The madder red hero just continued firing her 'cute girl beam' from her large brown eyes.

"Please!" Takane made a fatal mistake at that moment, looking directly at her junior she left herself open for the attack and was immediately pierced with Ayano's 'cute girl beam'.

Takane said, 'yes' before going downstairs to get ice-cream and snacks, grabbing one mini carton of vanilla and one of salted caramel, Takane put some popcorn in the micro-wave and grabbed three chocolate bars. Walking upstairs and opening her bedroom door, she was surprised to see Ayano had found the DVD and had already popped it in.

"That's a lot." Staring at the snacks and junk in her her arms.

"And more to come." Placing the food near Ayano she walked down stairs to get the popcorn.

Ayano sighed in relief, she moved away from the memory book she was sitting on and started looking though it again. The first picture was of a pretty lady large eyes and rosy cheeks, her long dark hair was slightly curled at the edges and she was holding a tiny bundle of blankets, looking closely Ayano saw that it was actually a _child_ she was holding. As she turned the page she saw the child again, but there was a caption under it. '_Welcome Home Takane!_' Ayano saw the woman again, dressed nicely in summer clothes along with a man and an old woman with a cane. The man had a large grin and messy hair, he had a pink apron on him and his arm was swung lazily over the lady shoulder.(Those must be Takane's parents, she mused.) the old lady had graying and a lot of wrinkles by her mouth and eyes, (She must've smiled a lot) baby-Takane had a large grin and her arms were stretched out as if reaching toward the camera. Her cheeks were rosy-like her mother and her skin was a light apricot coloring, though her eyes startled Ayano. They were light and didn't have bags under them–but that isn't what startled her. They were practically sparkling with joy and curiosity. She turned the page and saw plenty other pictures with those cheerful eyes and that bright grin. Around the 'Four year old' mark was when Ayano started seeing the changes in Mini-Takane's eyes. On her birthday she started getting tiny bags under her eyes, she looked a little tired but excitement mostly drowned it out. Three pictures later Takane lost that glow that only children could get and started looking more pale, the tiredness in her eyes was evident and her bags were darker. Around the 'First day of grade school' mark, Takane's was deathly pale, she looked drop-dead tired, her eyes lost some of its childish innocence and she looked more grown up–even though she was still short. Her grin was still there, though not as bright. Her parents were there too, grinning and laughing and making Mini-Takane happy. Then Mini-Takane's father stopped entering the picture and the older women and Mini-Takane didn't look as cheerful. Then Takane's mom disappeared from the picture and Takane's eyes went dead. Then around the 'High School' mark then regained some light and then a little more, but they didn't get that cheerfulness back. Jamming the book under the bed quickly when she heard footsteps she turned her attention to the remote going up and down the menu screen from 'Play' to 'Scenes'.

"I've got the popcorn," she closed the door behind her and Ayano pressed 'Play'.

-––—•

Although Ayano completely missed the beginning, realizing there was so much more to her grumpy friend than she thought, she still enjoyed it. It was hilarious and the ending was a real shocker. The first thing she did when she got home was show Kano her test paper and listen while he apologized for being 'stupid' while she assured him it wasn't the case as she was confused looking it over too.

-–—•

She smiled as she received the email from her old friend. It was depressing being all alone sometimes. Looking old the window where she saw 'Ene' and the Dan interacting and laughing, she gave a soft smile.

"Your eyes are so cheerful."

**(A)MBBBAF(N)**

**Wow *laughs* this is bad! I made Takane OOC I think and Ayano inconsistent. I'm awful.**


	4. Some Android AU-Thing

***Oxyglobin is a blood substitute for animals that is approved in three different countries. I can't find a good h****aemoglobin based one for humans.**

-–—•

As his awakened the first thing he could see was her large dark eyes. She opened her mouth and said something; it took him a few minutes to process it. He felt slightly dizzy as the sour smell of formalin washed over him.

"Good morning." She had said, her voice was soft as if she would startle him... Or maybe she was tired, judging from the bags under her eyes. "How are you feeling?" She sat him up slightly and he could hear the whirr of gears. He blinked at her as 'color' started to make it's way into his eyes.

But what are eyes? What is color? Who is he? What is his name? His brain immediately supplied the word 'Konoha'.

It had a capital 'K'.

"Good... Morning?" He repeated hesitantly, his voice was flat. "I am Konoha." The girl –Takane a voice in his head breathed. Her name is Takane. "You're... Miss Takane?" She nodded, her face slowly growing into a soft smile. Konoha felt warm and self-conscious all of a sudden, finding the test tubes near him very interesting. He flinched slightly when he heard Miss Takane laugh; shying away slightly when she embraced him suddenly. Miss Takane howled in joy.

"That's right! That's right! I'm Takane!" Falling forward on the bed she laughed on top of him while he blinked and stared at the ceiling, not knowing how to respond. When he was finally released Miss Takane gave a stretch and looked back at him, looking giddy in glee, she said "The experiment is a success!"

-–—•

With a growl Miss Takane threw her research in to the furnace. Konoha understood that it was something that was very important to her, she spent many nights on it after he was created. Konoha watched as the Missus work became black and charred. Reaching in to the flames he frowned as it crumbled in his fingers and the smell of burnt fibroblast reached his nostrils.

"_Konoha_!" His hands were immediately snatched up. He looked into Miss Takane's eyes and suddenly felt afraid, he got an odd sinking feeling in his stomach and he looked down. He didn't want to look her in the eyes, he was too uncomfortable. She looked so mad at him. "What are you _doing_?!" She hissed. Konoha started to tremble a bit.

"I-I..."

"Do you know how dangerous that is? Do you?!" His eyes watered and his trembling got a little worse. Why was she so mad? Why was she still yelling at him?

"B-but... I-" She interrupted him again.

"No 'buts'! I can't believe this! How can you be so stu– Whoa, whoa! Are you crying?!" She panicked. Konoha looked up at her with watery eyes.

"When Miss Takane finished making me, she worked really hard on her research paper... But then it went into the fire and..." He said with his voice trembling and tears spilling over, "You looked so h-happy when it was done, you smiled a lot... and I like seeing you happy... But then you were upset and ...thought it was because your precious work was turning black and crumbling and–" Konoha stopped when he felt Miss Takane pinch his nose with a handkerchief. She looked annoyed as she huffed slightly.

"Blow." She demanded. "You have snot all over your face." He blew and all of a sudden felt like a child that needed to be taken care of. He felt a sudden jolt as heart rate increased, he had an odd coppery taste in his mouth, and his cheeks began to feel warm. He felt so embarrassed. She wiped his face clean and he just sat there awkwardly. Takane sighed and took his hands, "Listen, your safety is more important than my crap. Sorry for yelling, I guess. I was just worried 'bout you." His eyes teared up again as he felt himself go redder.

He latched on to the shorter womans waist like a leech and only got off when she started yelling a few minutes later to 'Get off so I can fix your hand!'

-–—•

Konoha loved going shopping with Miss Takane. She would get him delicious food and they would explore something new, then she would buy him Negima.

But today was different. Konoha stared blankly at the young man known as Seto grinning at his Miss and laughing at her with a teasing voice. The albino looking man felt his lips twitch downward as he stared at the two across the table, he looked to his own triple-chocolate ice cream which was mostly untouched and slightly melted as suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore.

"-Oha? Konoha?" He blinked and saw Seto-no, seto. Konoha decided he didn't deserve a capital 'S'– waving his hand in front of his face, seto grinned. "Takane-_suu's _been calling you for a while, _suu_." Konoha had to bit his tongue from saying that 'She's not Takane-_suu_! She's miss Takane!' or something of the likes

"Konoha, you're not eating." Miss Takane stated simply. Konoha made a simple 'Ahh' noise. "Well, you better finish it. We already paid." He nodded once and brought the melted cream to his mouth, sipping softly and never taking his eyes of his Miss as she dug into her cake and said something that made the other man laugh. The ice-cream tasted bitter and it felt like leather was going down his throat. As soon as he put the cup down Miss Takane huffed and wiped his mouth. "Honestly, I'm not your mother. Can't you try to eat a bit cleaner?" seto laid his arm over the Missus shoulder.

"Now, now~ C'mon, Mama-Taka. Let's go get Kido's gift, what'd you think she'd like?" Takane's answer was immediate.

"Well, there's a sale at that new mall for–." Konoha narrowed his eyes at the appendage wrapped around his Missus shoulder. He paused, just staring at the scene as seto's arm was lying comfortably on her shoulder. His eyes began to burn as he saw them getting farther and farther away from him. Konoha quickened his pace and tugged on his Missus hoodie.

Miss Takane sent him a questioning look. "... Don't feel very good." Takane gave an 'Ehh?!' sound. seto removed his arm and sighed.

"Go ahead." Miss Takane gave a quick 'thanks' and grabbed his hand, he saw seto give a thumbs up as she dragged him away. The man has redeemed the capital 'S' in Seto.

-–—

Plopping him down on one of the chairs, she knelt down and stared him straight in the eye. "What's wrong?" He averted his eyes slightly.

"... Didn't feel to good. I feel better now." Her eyes narrowed.

"Well how did you feel?" He warmed slightly at her scrutinizing glare, and noticing he wasn't looking at her at all, she grabbed his face and pulled him closer. Konoha was extremely uncomfortable with the position–his belt buckle was digging into his stomach, though he didn't want to move at all, "Tell me." She demanded.

"Cold..." He admitted,"Felt like ice was crawling up my arms and... A weird stomach ache... throat felt weird. Really upset about something... don't know what..." That was a lie. "It was scary... I never felt like this before." The Missus pursed her lips together.

"Seems like a cold." She observed, taking out a shiny blue bottle and pouring the liquid in the cap. Putting the cap in front of his lips, he opened his mouth and her poured the liquid down his throat. He immediately spat the foul, bitter liquid on her face. She wiped the bitter liquid mixed with his saliva away from her eyes and shot him an unamused scowl. Raising up she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and squeezes his mouth open with the other. The hand that was on his shoulder moved and was pouring the bitter liquid down him. Slapping his mouth closed before he could spit it out she said, "Drink the medicine, if you spit on me again I'm sewing your mouth shut." He swallowed the medicine and winched at the flavor.

He made a whining sound. "Doesn't taste good."

"Then drink some water or get over it." Licking her lips-coated with the medicine he spat on her, she went to wash her face. The android mearly stared at the spot where she was previously, feeling much warmer then he thought was normal, he decided he should let the medicine run its course as he switched to Rest mode.

-–—•

The charcoal gray clouds grumbled in the distance, complaining of the heavy weight it bore and sighing as the rain pounded at the window. It wasn't so bad at first, it was calming even.

Only at first though. Konoha jumped in alarm at blade of light cutting down the gray sky' and then growling as if it were angry. The first thing that popped into his head was 'Get the Missus.' Walking upstairs he knocked on Miss Takane's bedroom door.

She didn't respond. Another flash of lighting came, and he started banging on the door as if the living dead were on his tail. He couldn't explain _why_ he was so scared. He just was for some odd reason. It was weird, to be so scared your body trembles and you sweat so badly you feel it dripping off you-or maybe he was crying. His pounding became more urgent as he heard a 'coming' from inside the room. He nearly knocked Miss Takane over when she answered the door, straddling her legs and buried his face in her hair. He was pretty sure his nails were digging into her scalp.

"What are you-?" She didn't finish as he jolted and pulled her closer as thunder barked. She grumbled a bit and that's when he had realized she was still half asleep.

"...Scary." She groaned.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me..." Her words slurred slightly as she untangled his fingers from her scalp and uttered a 'Get off' that was almost as scary as the storm outside. She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs; dragging him into his room and shoving him on his bed, as she turned around he was prepared to ask her 'Don't go yet' but to his absolute, unadulterated surprise that she got under the covers and stared at him as if she was expecting him to do something. "Are you going to sleep or not?" Curling up under the sheets he tried to get as far away as possible, which ended up in vain as he grabbed her in the next dash of lightening. She squirmed a bit to get comfortable; still pretty much asleep she ran a hand through his hair and her other hand rubbed soothing circles on his back as if she was comforting a baby. It was thirty minutes before she spoke again.

"...Haruka?" All of the Oxyglobin circulating in his body felt like it froze. Who was _that_?

"...Yes?" He replied with much hesitation.

"Why are you scared?"Her voice was more slurred, she's closer to falling asleep.

"Don't know?" It came out sounding like a question.

"It's 'kay... I'll protect you..." Feeling a bit more reassured, he brought her a little closer and they both fell asleep.

(Though he couldn't get 'Haruka' out his mind.)

The very next day she went out and got him a picture book about Thunderstorms.

-–—•

A month later she announced he was getting a brother. She was almost done with him and she had wanted to know if wanted to she his brother, Kuroha be born. He said 'yes'. Brother sounded like a nice word–even if he didn't understand what it meant. Walking into the room where he was born as well, it felt almost nostalgic. The air was thick with the comforting smell formalin and freshly made fibroblast.

Until he saw the raven haired male on the table. He stood by the doorframe seemingly immobile, watching Miss Takane get closer to the new android she pulled needles filled with transparent, clear liquid and stuck it into his neck, after sealing the tiny hole in the fibroblast.("It's really thin." She had told him. "A single hole could tear it to bits," she explained.)Sitting down on the stool that was closest to his new brother, he watch in slight awe as Kuroha opened his eyes, brightening from black to a shiny aureolin color. Slowly, as she did with him, said a soft "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Good morning..." He repeated softly, sounding almost weary. Kuroha sat up slowly, his gaze never leaving the Missus, he outstretched his hand touching the ends of her black hair. His brothers eyes sharpened and then, something frightening happened. He lunged pushed the Missus off of her stool and Konoha could only gape in horror as the seemingly tender moment between the two became _that_. His brother was straddling his Miss with a scowl on his face; Kuroha's right palm was pressed harshly on his Missus throat, his other was digging into her arm, drawing blood. Miss Takane bucked her hips in an attempt to get him off her but he only continued to crush her throat as if she did nothing. It all happened so fast it didn't even register in his brain. The missus glared with watery, pained eyes and moved her knee up. Very harshly.

His brother retracted upwards very quickly. The Missus brushed off her coat, and long harsh gasps escaped her as she was muttering curses all the while. Although he wasn't sure what dogs have anything to do with it. Jamming a needle into his neck as Kuroha hissed and tried to lunge at her. His brother dropped, seemingly dead. "He failed too." She muttered, he padded towards her softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Just had my throat practically crush, I'm just _peachy_." She spat.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help... Was scared." She just grunted and asked him to hold the other android down.

He did. She pushed the smaller of the yellow buttons above his cheek it blinked a few times before he heard his brother saying, "Command?" Although he didn't move his mouth and was still immobile.

"Force START." The buttons on his cheek flashed for a second before Kuroha woke up and tried to wrench himself out of Konoha's grip. Takane stared in mild amusement at the younger android(Who had tried to kill her.) stared screaming curses and threats at the top of his artificial lungs. "Do you need another nap?" Her tone was high and mocking.

"You're feelin' _real_ confident aren't you?" He hissed at her face. She laughed, and reasponded with a yes. He eventually stopped growling and hissing like a rapid animal, seemingly more calm than earlier.

"Kuroha, if you behave then your brother will let you go. Will you be good?" Kuroha kicked his feet at her face in response.

"Missus?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him, signaling that she was listening. "What did you do? He seems better..."

"Just something to re-calibrate his system." She answered in that that soft voice she only used for him. His brother tensed. He stared up at her and scowled. "Relax it ain't gonna kill you," she snorted. Kuroha broke out of his grip and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him shut. "Just like a child," she laughed as if she was remembering something.

-–—

She left them alone today, asking him to make sure Kuroha didn't break anything. Konoha didn't really interact with Kuroha, Konoha usually slept the day away, anyway. Staying alone with Kuroha taught him that he was the most horrible thing the Missus has ever created.

There was a nest of small birds on the branch of a thin, skinny tree. Kuroha looked at it, cocked his head, then kneeled down–studying rocks. He found a pointed, jagged one that was flat like a tooth and grinned. It was large and snake-like, his eyes widened and his pupil dilated it pure glee. Konoha could only watch in horror as the android launched the rock at the nest and all the little birdies–and one or two unhatched eggs came falling down.

Kuroha stared as his grin widened. Stepping on a few of the birds, Konoha cringed and almost cried hearing the soft shrieks. He was a coward, he couldn't even help the birdies from his _younger_ brother. Picking up an untracked egg he spotted the largest(most likely the mother) screaming at him with eggshells lodged in her back. "You're so annoying." Miss birdie was lifted in the air by one wing with the androids claws piercing into it. The bird squealed and wailed as Kuroha let it go and it fell directly on its back.

"You're not allowed to hurt it." He stated, finally finding the courage to speak. Kuroha tilted his head, as if realizing he was here for the first time.

"It has pretty feathers,"He stated, he blinked down at the tortured animal. "Would Takane like them?" He muttered something else, but Konoha was deaf to the comment. It was very pretty, with electric blue feathers. Maybe she would like it. Konoha shrugged his shoulders. Kuroha looked at the egg in his hand then at the bird. "It looks hungry." And with that the other android slammed his hand on the birds head, yolk and blood spraying all over the other android. "I'm going to sleep."

-–—•

**What is this? This horrible. I don't even know what I was doing. I actually wanted to write more of this but... Ehh. Kuroha is painfully OOC to the point I can't even write anymore. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Hopefully Takane and Konoha are in Character. **


	5. KonoActor cuz I'm crying over Kano's BS

He watched as Actor wiped the sweat of her brow after shooting one of the zombies headed his way. He hesitantly approached the girl, Actor is quite scary when she was mad after all.

"Miss Actor?" She reloaded her gun and signaled with her hand to keep talking. "Thank you for saving me-"

"Again" She grunted. Konoha felt ashamed as he wasn't as good at killing as the girl in front of him. "It was no problem." She got up slowly and walked passed him picking at the yellow bandage on her left cheek. "I'm gonna do some bonus rounds to get more XP. Try not to die." She said as she pulled up the START menu. As she adjusted the volume and mouth piece he wanted to asked her if he could go too, but then he'd just be a burden, wouldn't he? Actor has a much higher level then him. He declined and she rolled her eyes.

"... Good luck!" He called out to her, but then he realized she was gone on her killing spree.

-–—•

Konoha blinked at the thing that was crawling and rubbing itself on his companions leg. "Um, Miss Actor what is-?"

"A cat." She replied.

"... Is it food?" She shot a disgusted look at him.

"Dear fuck, what the hell is wrong with you?" He recoiled slightly. She picked the cat up by its scruff and it mewled softly. She curled it on its stomach and held it close to her chest. "You can't eat it..." She said softly, looking at the cat with a fond expression he'd never seen cross her face. "I'm naming it Cat." Cat nuzzled her chest slightly and Actors face lit up.

"That is a creative name." He cocked his head. She snorted.

"I know right?" Cat started nipping at her hair, paws pressing her chest. She laughed at it at flashed a grin at him. "Wanna pet it?" Konoha nodded before placing his hand on her chest.

Konoha then heard the familiar sound of a guns trigger being pulled.

-–—•

While being after being re-pixelated he noticed her scowl, "You bastard." She hissed, the cat was in her lap, nuzzling into her stomach(He swore that it was grinning at him). He looked at dirty, broken floorboards of the abandoned city.

"I'm sorry." What he was apologizing for he had no idea. "It was an accident." Okay, okay.. Saying it was an accident always makes everything better. He looked up and was extremely unprepared by what he saw. Her face was red and a snarl made it's way on her usually blank face. There where angry tears in her eyes and the cat was _laughing_ at him.

"Screw you." And for the first time, she looked away first, usually it was him since she was so frightening. "Touch me again and you'll be erased from the software" A feeling of dread made his way into his stomach. "Believe me, I will." And with that, she stood up—Cat tumbling on to the floor– and she left the room.

"Oh..." He said softly. "Good night." But Actor had already made her way up the stairs.

**Wut is this thing? Oh yeah, I'll make a continuation of the Android AU Thingy**


	6. Kano Angst

Kano had realized something while speaking to the virus, she was a female version of himself.

-–

He felt his emotions flicker on and off underneath the mask he had created. He'd figured out when she had came, his 'best friend' was always quite noisy and blathered on and on about Haruka and about nothing.

"...Why did you have to die, Sis?" Oh. Well, that came out more fake sounding then he thought. But it wouldn't do to have little 'Ene' pry into his private life anymore. He dropped his mask, his ecru eyes were clouded with an arid type of depression and dulled as if he was dead. He closed his eyes and tried not to sneer and with sheer willpower called the virus out as she fumbled with her words. Kano didn't even bother using his power as stretched out an obviously fake smile.

"Um, well... What did you mean when-?" He didn't want her here. Kano felt her large energetic(something that Takane didn't have, what she never will have) and that bashful sort of grin(Takane never smiled) disappear as she told why she was so desperate for answers _now_, in front of Ayano's empty coffin.

Kano felt a warm, pleasant burst of happiness hearing that the bastard was having nightmares over his sister. It was his fault for not noticing anything anyway. He felt himself relax slightly–only to tense up when he heard her say "That's what Ayano said he needed..." Something cracked.

"What... she said he needed?" He spoke thoughtfully for a second, before his mask was up once more. His head spun, and everything around him went cold. It was almost as if he was in a state of depersonalization, he almost couldn't believe it. He felt his throat close up, his shoulders tensed, he has a sort of restless feeling, a moment of feeling the world would turn inside out or something. He don't know whether to bash his head in, sit down, lay down, spin to his right or left. Where was a bathroom when you needed it? His heart palpitated, his mind raced, complete and utter horror crashed down on him the very second the virus had said that. His common sense was going to fly out his ear in a half a second. "That wasn't what my sister said..."

Takane hadn't noticed anything either. She was his sisters best friend but she noticed _nothing_. She had always been self-absorbed. The virus, the one Ayano had admired, the one who she came home grinning and bragging about, _the one who he had to put up with_, never noticed a damn thing. "I don't want to lose anyone else... So please-"

"My big sister wasn't the only person you lost, was she?" He had felt the phone pulse slightly as he watched it with distain. "I don't blame you for being scared, _Ene-chan_." He said her name with a soft, mocking tone and in the back of his head the faint thought that he had held on to his common sense as long as he could before it left rang out dimly. "Losing two of your most _precious_ friends in the same day?" His mother and Ayano had both died on the fifteenth of August. "What ever would you do if you lost anyone else?" He probably wouldn't be able to take it, Kido and Seto were already so far away, his father was no longer himself, Takane knew him as 'Ayano'. He was all by himself in his misery. In the back of his head he faintly realized that he was talking more about himself than her.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Her eyes had widened, her shoulders were hunched, the virus had her arms in front of her in a protective position. This related to her as much as it does to him, Kano's mask grinned at the virus.

"Someone else died, remember? Your most precious person." A plain looking boy who could read body language very well and had an expertly crafted mask. "I understand why you're so scared." He truly did, finding someone almost as twisted and dirty as himself allowed him to talk freely, his posture loosened as hers became more guarded. So he was hitting all the correct buttons? Ah, she truly is like him. "But it's not healthy to put on a different face around him all the time-"

"What... _What the hell would you know about it_?!" The crack became larger. Before he knew it, his mask shifted and Takane's had slipped and shattered.

"But I do. You're already starting to forget about me." His mask gave a soft smile, the light reflected off its eyes in a reddish glow.

"What... Haruka?" Her voice cracked and overflowed with despair and painful recognition.

"That's right, huh, Takane?" His skewed, cracky performance needed to be brushed upon. Oh well, it can't be helped. This will have to do, he can't get to know the boy now. "You're trying to make Shintaro-kun forget about Ayano-chan, aren't you?" Maybe he should make his voice a bit more airy, he mused lightly

"You're wrong! I just-!" He watched as Takane sank into a pool of dispear. She avoided his eyes, looked everywhere but him and curled her legs onto her body as she sank.

His mask smiled.


End file.
